


Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live

“Strip” He’d ordered when Wanda finally arrived at his laboratory.

 

He only meant for her to take her shirt off. Maybe he was a little guilty for not specifying, but when he turned back around and found her standing gloriously naked who was he to complain? It was an arousing sight how she tried to cover her heavy breasts in shame. He eyed her like a predator watched its next meal before ordering her to lay on the medical bed, her knees up giving him a flash of exactly what he didn't know he wanted to see.  

 

Tony licked his lips. “The collar should stop your powers. It interferes with your neuroelectric interfacing. It’s to restrain you if you ever step out of line”

 

“I understand” She said with the kind of sultry voice that belongs on a stripper. He wouldn't have been suprised if she got extra money getting on her knees for soilders. 

 

“and If you do step out of line, you’ll get a shock” He flicked the switch in his hand to demonstrate. Her nubile body writhed and twitched as the jolt of electricity ran through her. He held the control on a little longer than necessary but who could blame him? It was an enchanting sight, after all.

 

“Try use your magic” He didn’t warn her about the jolt- she figured it all out by herself and tensed up accordingly. Smart girl. Arousual shot through him as she glowered in defiance. She definitely belonged on her knees and he was going to put her there, wipe that scowl off her face. 

 

She'd fucked with his mind so why couldn't he get his pound of flesh by pounding her flesh. Tony made up his mind. He was going to fuck the little witch till she couldn't walk. 

 

“You know, I had to do the crucible in school. You'd like it, little red, lots of witches and moral struggles. Of course, I don't remember much, but some things stuck. I am a genius after all” He licked his lips and ran his fingers along the bare flesh of her chest, fingers danced over her breasts. He gave an experimental squeeze, holding the control over her so she knew not to fight him. 

 

Carrot and stick, she was a very good girl as he pinched and twisted at her nipples, so he petted her cunt in reward. She mewled a little, loud creature. She seemed very receptive to touch and if he had more time and paticence it was something he'd like to explore more. Maybe make some robotic contraption to fuck all her holes at once.

 

He could leak a sex tape of her getting pounded by his creation. Let her humilation fuel his bank account. It was something to think upon later once he'd had his fill.

 

“tell me little red, do you know how people used to try find witches?" Wanda shook her head and he undid his trousers, gave his cock a few hard strokes. “they'd _prick_ them”

 

And then he was thrusting into her. She howled like a hellcat, till he flicked the switch on again in retaliation. She stopped fighting back, let him man handle her as he wished. Fast learner, he could work with that. Her cunt felt like a vice around him and she was a little dry, but the drag felt good as he pounded into her forcefully as possible. 

 

“ _daddy_ ” She sobbed, her breath hot against his shoulder. Her face went scarlet in shame. It almost felt scientifically impossible how fucking aroused he was by the sight of her, writhing around beneath him as her she teared up in humiliation.

 

It made sense that the little witch had daddy issues. Wasn't that what brought her onto their doorstep? She still needed a good spanking after what she’d done with Ultron. Maybe he’d give it to her when he was done.

 

“You want your family back don’t you?” his hands snaked down between them, fingers slowly rubbing her clit “Let me give you a new one”

  
“No-“ She started. He cut her off by flicking the switch quickly, sending a sharp pulse of electricity through her. The muscles in her cunt contracted around him as she twitched and spasmed like his own personal vibrator.   

 

“That wasn’t a question. I’m going to fuck you and fill you with cum so you swell with my child” He told her. And after a few more thrusts, he did just that. The sensation of his twitching cock, spilling cum into her with every pulse, drove Wanda wild. She screamed like a banshee.

 

A well pleasured banshee.

 

“Clean yourself up and go. I’ll be back for the collar later” Tony said, immediately starting work on a better design.

 

And other things.


End file.
